clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Clone Wars:Image Policy
Below are some simple things to remember when uploading or inserting images to pages. Uploading images *Please give the image a name that relates to the image itself rather than multiple random numbers or letters that the file name may have taken when it was saved, and, for further specification, abbreviate the name of the episode it is from in the File name. Also make sure there is no file size before the image's name. Example: An image of C-3PO and R2-D2 from [[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]]: **Incorrect: 500px-R2andC-3PO-DM **Incorrect: Capture:5067-12-08-09-6:08PM **Correct: R2andC-3PO-DM *Ensure that the image that is being uploaded is not already on the wiki under a different name *Only upload an image with the same name as an existing file (overwriting an image) if it is a better version of that image Single images *It is not recommended that you use the "Full Size" option when adding images *It is not recommended to make your images excessively large or extremely small *Images that are obscene will be deleted *Do not spam images that do not relate to Star Wars *Do not replace another users image on an article, unless it is similar but of higher resolution. Simply, feel free to replace an image if you have one similar to it but in HD. *If you feel that there are too many images on an article, please put your images in the gallery format. The gallery option is right next to the add an image button on the editing bar *Images should be on different sides of a page, creating a pattern (left, right, left, right, etc), starting with the left side *Inserting non-cannon images, customized images, images not relating to the Clone Wars, or images based from the live action series is acceptable, however do not place them in articles. *Images of action figures, LEGO minifigures, the front covers of novels, and posters should only be used in the "In other Media" sections of articles. Most importantly of all, use common sense when adding images to pages. Articles look messy when overloaded with images. For example, if there is already an image of Captain Rex in his phase 1 clone trooper armor on Cristophsis, try not to insert another image that is similar to that. Also make sure that your images stay relevant to the article that you are editing. For example, please do not add an image of only Anakin Skywalker to the article about Jar Jar Binks. If they are seen together in the image, you may add it. Gallery A Gallery is a way to organize several images in rows and columns. It is recommended to use a gallery if there are already too many images on a particular article. An example of an acceptable gallery can be found on the Wolfpack article. *Keep the gallery in its default format. Do not change text size, text color, border color, or border size. You may change the spacing between the images and the size of the images. *If you want to add an image gallery to an article, please insert it at the very bottom of the page. Slideshow and Main Page Slider Both of these are alternative ways to display multiple images on a page. *It is not recommended to use either on articles. Please use the gallery option instead *The main page slider is reserved for the main page only. *If you want to, feel free to use them in user pages or blogs. ﻿Deletion Images will be deleted if: *They do not appear in the 2008 or 2003 animated series (or any Clone Wars related media), unless it is used on a userpage *They are 120px or smaller (if an editor cannot obtain a larger image of the object/person, than this rule does not apply) *They were uploaded on this wiki and have not been used in a few weeks *The quality is so bad that no one can tell what it is *'Pictures from the movies will ''not be accepted'''